I Found You But Then I Lost You
by L'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: It is a repost because i found a lot of errors. it is still a one shot and very short, like me. PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine just the plot.

Warning this contains slight m/m action. yes that means a slash (don't look at me like that) so if you don't like it is as simple as not reading it.

"Shit! Why do i always get mixed up in these situations? Why don't I listen to anything anyone says? Next time I'll look at all the facts first." I sigh as I was being dragged away to the circle of death eaters. Once there i looked around and to see if I could spot Snape anywhere in the sea of white masks and black cloaks. I give up after looking over each person three times and just sat there bound and gagged. I then notice a lock of pale white like hair under one of the cloaks and stair intently at that person.

"Welcome death eaters to the fall of Harry Potter. I see the little dream of all your friends being captured and killed worked. Always the brave little solider for that old man, are we now. Sometimes Potter not everything is what it seems." He says sneering down at me. I would have flick him off, but at the time I couldn't move my hands because of the bindings, "let the torture commence." With that my bindings were cut and I was free. I had no wand, no way to protect myself, so I just ran and dodged curses that were flung at me. It was almost sun down as I was running through the forest that day.

I quickly hid myself in a small secluded thicket. When I heard foot steps approach my area. I peered out to see who has followed me and find that it is the one with the pale white hair. I wait for him to walk a little ways past my hiding spot before I sneak up and drag him under. He struggled a bit, But when I finally got a hold of his wand, I then bound him. I took off his mask and found Draco Malfoy glaring at me. "Let me go you stupid prick. I am on your side remember." I snort with laughed at your declaration and you just kept on glaring at me. "Yeah I know you are, but I thought you were your dad." I say back in a whisper as a death eater walks by.

You started to say something not realizing what was walking by. So I grabbed you by the back of the head and kiss you full force, do you remember it was our first and last kiss. I do, you started to struggle but in the end deepened the kiss. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." you sighed laying your head in the crook of my neck. I smirk slightly and held you tight. Realizing you were still bound I use the counter cures and freed you. "I had a plan. And I needed your help." you nodded listening. " I needed you to acted like you caught and stunned me. Bring me back to the camp, I'll fake being stuned and then while the rest of the death eaters are out still looking for me I'll finally get ride of the old Bastered(SP)." You nodded in agreement, but before we went you kissed me again and whispered in my ear "I love you." I kiss you back smiling telling you the something and I can still remember you smile. Then we where off. Me acting bound and you levitating me back to him.

"Ahhh I see my right hand man's son did not fail me. You will be reworded greatly for this Draco" I watch as he stroked your chin. "Bring him over hear and lay him on this alter." I was now resting on stone still supposedly stuned. I watched as he took out his wand, never noticing a death eater disappearing. He mumbled some words, probably a cures, I didn't understand and a grave stone appeared. It is the one I was bound to in forth year after Cedric was killed. He walked over to the now open grave and from the coffin, pulled out old gray bones. As he walked over to a cauldron that was set up. I got up off the stone and walk towards him. But he knew I was coming and I ended up flying into the alter.

He advanced to me and I winced in pain as I tried and move. He seen me struggle and smirked. " Well looks like I finally win. Doesn't it Potter?" I shuttered at the thought of him wining and ruling over our world. I gritted my teeth and spate out, " You will never win. I will kill you and all of your followers." He only laughed and shook his head. Raising his wand and pointed it at me he yelled out, " That is where your wrong Potter." You knowing what was about to happen, shook yourself out of your trance like state and jumped in front of me right when the cures was fired. I caught you as you fell into my arms with the last of your breath you kissed me and asked me one thing, " Please k...kill him. Don't l...let my...death be in v...v...vain and don't...don't let him...win." and that is when you went limp in my arms. Right at sun set, the last sun set I would ever see with you again. The only sun set we shared as a couple.

I took your wand in my hand and stood up. He, still with smirk on his face said, " Awww to bad he was probably a good shag too." And that was all it took. I looked at him, my eyes turning almost black and glared. " Don't you ever talk about him like that. You keep your mouth shut."

He laughed again, his cruel and hurtful laugh, but I wasn't scared this time, no I was beyond mad. I then uttered the two most deadliest words in our world and he fell to my knees eyes etched with surprise growing dim. I sat again and take your now cold body into my arms, and cried. I pick up your wand to kill myself, but before I could utter a single word the wand is ripped from my hands and I was slapped across the face. I stared into space to shocked to say or do anything. I look then down at your body again and hugged you close crying and kissing your now blue lips. Warm arms surrounded me as the person who slapped me hugged me in a tight embrace. I cry into that persons shoulder never letting you go. "Shhh it will be alright Harry." I heard the person say. Looking up I noticed Lupin is the one hugging me and I cried harder thinking what a fool I am for getting you into this mess.

You were placed in the cript at your house with a non aging spell placed on you so you will always look like a living, sleeping human. I still visit you to this day and I have never went out again. I know you would have wanted me to but I could not after what I told you and you told me. I miss you and one day we will be together again even though we were only together for a short period of time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi everyone, I know I have been away and there are only two stories but I was hoping in my free time to read over and add and change some things. If you find that both stories have been removed, do not fret I will have them back up and with answers to the reviewers. Your ever loving and ghost of an author, L'Arc-en-Ciel


End file.
